


Spooky Month Fics I Guess?

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Español | Spanish, Slice of Life, also kevin and lila need to meet, and all that madness, bc they're DA my three personalities, i may have finally found my niche!, i think this is also the plot of chapter 3 and 2 actually, more disaster bi Ross, more hatzgang, more silent Roy, more sweet Robert, new school plot, talkative Ross, warning that the first chapter alludes to roy and his uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: I dunno if "drabble" is the correct word for this, or ficlet or whatever, but basically little things that happen in the SM universe. And yes all my headcanons in the headcanon fic will most likely be put to use here.Honestly I don't know if ppl want me to make so much Hatzgang content lmao so I'd like to branch out to a few other characters, lemme know what y'all think and I might do more!
Relationships: Kevin and Lila - Spooky Month (SrPelo), Kevin and Roy - Spooky Month (SrPelo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Taffy

**Author's Note:**

> Roy comes into Kevin's shop looking a little worse for wear. Kevin goes into dad-mode.
> 
> and my heart sings for Roy comfort lol

Kevin was tidying up a few of the particularly trashed areas of his shop when the doorbell clinked open. One of his oddball (but still lovable) customers-- Roy Thompson.

"Hey, buddy!"

"'ey."

The boy was uncharacteristically silent as he trudged into the store. "Your friends off somewhere else today?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess so," he mumbled, eyeing the corny bowtie Kevin wore. "It's part of my uniform. Don't patronize me."

Roy grinned halfheartedly before falling back into the sulky expression. "You feeling alright, Roy?"

"I'm _fine."_ He was clearly not fine, though the exact reason was lost on the candyman. 

"Hey, you know those two weirdo kids, right?"

"Yeah, they showed up last night, dragged some hellbeast in here with 'em."

Roy's eyes widened. "You saw it too?"

" _You_ saw it?"

"Yeah, it was crazy, they like... took it out of my u-- out of a mansion, just-- _whoop! --_ dragged it into the street."

"Anyway, what about them?" He could see it in Roy's eyes-- something about him was just dead. Hopefully he could help.

"They... I told 'em somethin', and somethin' happened, a-and I... they're fine, I didn't kill 'em or nothing, but..." he breathed, slowly, like he was gonna puke all over the floor. Kevin prayed he wouldn't.

"I learned something... something real bad, about myself, a-an' I... I dunno." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "S-Sorry. Ross and Rob, they're the ones what told me."

Kevin felt a pit in his stomach. "Can you tell me what it is? What they told you?"

Roy paused, like he was weighing his options, before crumpling into a chair. "No."

"You sure, buddy?"

"Yeah."

"...Awright," he sighed in defeat. He wasn't gonna push it, at least not to Roy. He was _100%_ pushing it to Ross and Robert. "You want anything? I've got some Starbursts in my pocket."

Roy shook his head, hiding his face. Something was definitely seriously wrong, but he didn't want to scare the kid. "Tell you what. Somethin' on the house. I'll pay. Don't tell anyone, though, 'kay?"

Roy looked up slightly, pulling the brim of his cap down to hide his eyes. Poor kid, Kevin thought, stealing a Sixlets pack from its container.

After a minute, the younger boy dropped a handful of small yellow wrappers on the counter. "Taffy, huh?"

"You make it too expensive. I can't get it, normally."

"If I could make it cheaper, I would, but that's my boss's job."

"Yeah, Rob got me some of these for my birthday last year. They're really good."

"Taffy used to be one of my favorites too," Kevin smiled softly, ringing up the sweets. Ten bucks for twenty pieces. He should talk to the manager.

"Thanks, Kevin." Roy sniffled, unwrapping one and popping it in his mouth. "See you later."

"Have a nice day!" the candyman replied as Roy walked out the door.

_I'm calling Dad when I get home tonight. That kid needs help._


	2. Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've basically been ignoring Lila but she's actually one of my favorite characters! So I decided to throw in something that's actually implied in canon and improve upon it~  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also Kevin because I love him very much and have a tiny backstory between him and Lila ;3

Theatre Arts.

Lila never thought she'd find herself here, but she walked into the classroom nervously, finding a seat and sitting down. All the desks were thrown along the edges of the room; the teacher, Mr. Ashe, seemed a bit distracted. She sketched a few more squares into her notebook, labeling them with scale measurements before closing it.

"Mornin', guys," her teacher smiled, seeming at ease with the rest of them. "My name is Mr. Ashe, Tom Ashe. Some of you may know me from last year..."

He droned on for a bit about what was in the class, and Lila began to zone out, continuing her sketch.

"Whatcha drawin'?"

She jumped, reflexively covering her plans. "U-Uh... archi...tectural...stuff."

The boy who asked gave her a cheesy grin. "Can I see?"

"It's just squares and rectangles, you know, k-kinda... doofy."

"Well if it's that 'doofy', then there's no sense in drawing it, then." He brushed the brown bangs out of his face, flashing a smile.

She rolled her eyes, moving her hand. "Wow. These are to scale? And accurate, too!"

"Yeah, I'm making plans for a set piece we have for--"

" _Charlie Brown,_ right? Our musical?"

She gave him a look of surprise, pushing her violet hair behind her ear. "Yeah, how d'you know?"

"Auditioned."

"No _way!"_

He smirked, stretching his arms out. "I've landed myself Linus. I look the part, right?"

"Linus... uh, I wrote down all our actors.... K-Kevin, right? Kevin Bones?"

"That's the name." Kevin smiled. "So what're you designing?"

"Floor plans for Snoopy's doghouse." She blushed slightly.

"That's pretty cool. So why are you in here? I'd just think you'd wanna stick to Tech, you know."

"I dunno, I just wanted to meet new people."

"Eh," he laughed. "Seems to be working."

They tuned back in to Mr. Ashe, who had finished his introductory speech. "I'd like for all of y'all to take a sheet from here--" he gestured to a small cart with a stack of papers-- "and pair off with someone. It's just a questionnaire for you people to get to know a classmate."

Kevin jumped up and grabbed two before heading back to meet Lila. "Wanna pair up?"

"Sure."

"You're pretty cool, you know. I've been wanting to meet some of our tech crew." He skimmed down his sheet, blushing softly. "What's your name?"

"Lila. Lila Parker." They weren't even ten minutes into her first class of the spring, and she already made a new friend. This was turning out to be a great 2nd semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing in canon is that Lila is an architect and I thought that between my thing about Kevin being high school buds with her and his also being a fan of musicals that theatre is something they'd have in common lol, hope y'all like it!


	3. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross gets projected on, and I basically wrote a self-insert fic whoops

Ross was a curious kid. Everyone he knew told him that about himself. He knew it about himself. He wanted to know the WWWWWH of _everything_ in the universe. Who was Ronald Reagan before he was President? What does FDA stand for? When do cicadas come out of the ground? Where do cheetahs live? Why do the kids at school avoid me? How can I make friends easier?

Question after question after _question,_ on and on without fail. Mrs. Zachary loved her son, but he just wouldn't shut up sometimes. He had difficulty making friends, and the friends he did make were short-lived because he just _didn't shut up._ Questions, trivia facts, zany icebreakers... it seemed like Ross just wanted to hear his own voice. 

Eventually, he fell silent. No more attempts to say hello to the new kids down the block... no more questions for his mother about science or history or "what are fractions"... not even polite small talk to strangers. The precocious little boy who could talk a comedian to insanity just... never spoke again.

Until 7th grade.

Lunch was happening, and Ross, shaking in his black boots, was looking for somewhere to sit, _anywhere_ other than where he was last year-- right beside the trash cans. He quickly slid into an open table, which was two-seats-by-two-seats. He scarfed down the leftover soup in his thermos when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, can me and my buddy sit with you?"

It was a kid with wavy blonde hair, and another kid beside him with thick, curly brown hair. "Yeah, sure."

"Made any friends here yet?"

Ross glanced up at the two boys, seated opposite him at the table. "N-No, not really."

"Well, could I be your first, then?"

Ross glared at him, with all the edgy 12-year-old venom he could muster. It seemed to bounce off of the blonde boy like [that scene from Something Smells](https://youtu.be/xy1rAXILPKs?t=70), and the sheer radiating confidence shattered his bravado. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright, so! What's your name?"

"R-- Ross."

"Oh, no way! I'm Robert, and-- what's your name?" Robert replied, looking at the smaller boy. 

"Roy."

"Look at that!" Robert giggled. "Three 'RO' names. We're, like, destined to be friends. Ain't that something, Ross?"

 _Man,_ Ross thought. _This kid doesn't shut up._

Then it hit him.

_I never shut up either!_

_Might as well try to out-talk Robert. Fights for dominance are common among males. So what if that's about animals? Humans are animals too! At least, we're mammals, anyway,_ Ross said, silently, in his head, because what nincompoop has a conversation with himself _out loud???_

"Ross? We done lost you?"

"Nah, no, you didn't. By the way, have y'all ever heard of 'uncommon icebreakers'?"

"No!" Robert grinned, leaning forward with a twinkle in his eye. _I'm gonna out-talk this kid. He's not intimidated, and I'm not about to lose that kind of moxie._

"So a normal icebreaker would be like 'what's your favorite color--"

"Kelly green," Robert interjected.

"--or favorite animal--"

"Garter snake."

"--you know, stuff like that." Ross stretched out his arms as he spoke, speaking faster and faster in an effort to lose Robert and successfully out-nerd him. "But I've come up with my own, crazy icebreakers that nobody would even think of!"

Robert's grin morphed into a toothy smirk. "Lay it on me."

"Favorite letter, favorite number, spirit animal, fursona, fetish, aaaaand favorite word. And your least favorites out of all of them."

"Well, what a co- _incidence._ I know all of these: O, 87, chimpanzee, tiger, voyeur aaaaand 'skepticism'. What about you?"

Ross was thrown for a literal loop. "H-How did you--?"

"Soul-searching. Who knew laying in the tidepools of the Atlantic with the skeleton of a sand crab two inches from your ear would be enough to make you know all of these? And anyway, I wanna know yours."

"Uh, it's... K, 223, dolphin, bear, urophilia and 'pogo'."

"Really?" Robert cocked an eyebrow, staring _deep_ into Ross's brown eyes. "People don't usually admit their secrets that easily. You've been waiting to tell somebody?"

"No," Ross lied, blatantly, staring back into Robert's emerald-green eyes, not nearly as hard as Rob was. "I just wanna talk to someone who has endless questions and answers and... stuff like that. Someone who doesn't tire, or flake on a conversation."

"Have I passed the test?"

"Yup. Ross Zachary."

"Robert Ashe."

Roy stared at the other two, slack-jawed. They'd just had an entire conversation in the time that it took him to chew and swallow a bite of his sandwich. "Roy Thompson. And I'm guessing y'all want my answers to your question?"

They nodded.

"G, 9, seagull, Fennec fox, uhh... and 'paralyze'."

"What?" Robert fake-teased. "No deep, dark secret?"

Roy blushed slightly, focusing on his sandwich again. "Just boring het-con stuff. You guys wouldn't understand."

"Rob?" Ross asked. The three boys were sprawled on Robert's bed, and Roy was already passed out beside them. "Remember when we were in, like, seventh grade, when we first met?"

"Yeah," Robert laughed. "Good times. I'm still surprised you didn't think I came on too hard."

"Oh, no, you did. I just needed a taste of my own medicine."

"What'd it taste like?"

"Defeat."

"And you still love me." 

"Always have, always will."

Robert Ashe. Roy Thompson. Ross Zachary. Three boys with hats and a burning curiosity.

Ross loved finally being a part of people.

"So, random question, but what's your favorite pride flag color scheme?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not all of the answers are personal projection. for example i hate the letter O
> 
> but I have asked all of these questions and gotten many a blank stare sooooo yeah lol me an ross being non-functioning members of society


	4. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pump starts his first day of American school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that they're 5 and 6 here, since they're 7 and 8 in the Spooky Month canon. So, kindergarten.
> 
> Also, thanks to WokaDokaDee for inspiring my "Pump speaks Spanish and Skid is enamored with it"  
> They're writing 'It All Started With An OSHA Violation' and it's really sad and really good, I highly recommend it.

Pump sat up in his seat, trying hard to smooth down the _floof_ of his hair as his father pulled into his new school.

 _"Entonces, ¿conoceré gente aquí?"_ he asked softly. Pump was a bit much for most kids to handle, but his father didn't have it in him to say that.

_"Ciertamente eso espero. Esta es una ciudad pequeña, Pump. ¡Deberías conocer a casi todos pronto!"_

_"¿De verdad lo crees, Papá?"_

His father smiled at him. Did he really believe that? That his little boy was going to befriend everyone in town?

_"Escucha, amigo. Eres un niño dulce con un corazón increíble. Si la gente no quiere eso, ese es su problema."_

He helped him out of the car, walking him into the visitor's center.

_"Vas a tener un gran día."_

After a short conversation with the woman at the desk, Pump was ushered into a classroom with about 15 other kids.

**_Oh, wow... esto es mucha gente... ¡y todos me están mirando!_ **

"Hey, Pump," his teacher said gently. "Would you like to say something to the class?"

Pump froze. Would he like to say something to the class? Not really. But this teacher looked nice, and none of the kids looked mean. 

"I'm Pump. I don't speak... English a lot, b-but I... am learning it!"

"Oh, really?" The teacher sounded genuinely surprised. 

"Yeah, um... do you speak Español?" Each word was forced, and it was obvious that he'd most likely been reading it and trying to learn English that way. The teacher crouched down to Pump's level to speak with him.

_"Sí, Pump. ¡Puedo ayudarte a aprender un poco más de inglés para que puedas hablar con todos tus compañeros de clase más fácilmente!"_

Pump beamed, seemingly much more confident now that he knew at least one person could talk to him. _"¡Gracias! ¿Dónde debería sentarme?"_

"Anywhere you like, buddy." The teacher swept a hand across the room, and Pump decided to sit at the only table with one kid at it-- a little boy with a bowl cut.

After a few minutes, the other boy tugged on Pump's arm, handing him a piece of paper.

**Waht langwige waz that?**

He wrote **Espanol** on the other side of it, handing it back. "That's cool. What's your name?"

"Pump. Pump Hildago."

"My name's Skid Parker. Wanna eat lunch with me?"

 _"Sí!"_ Pump blushed slightly. "I think that... means yes, right?"

"Alright, see you in lunch, Pump!" Skid was smiling, and it made Pump feel a little less scared.

"Your hair is so curly and fluffy. It's like a black cloud, but in a good way."

They were sitting on the swingset during recess, and Skid was _very_ interested in Pump's hair for whatever reason. _"Gracias._ Your hair is cool too!"

"So how do you talk like that, in the other language?"

"I just know it," Pump replied bashfully. "Like how you speak _Inglés?_ I just speak _Español,_ like this... _¡Hola, mi nombre es Pump y eres una muy buena amiga!"_

"Whoa!" Skid gushed. "What does that mean, even?"

"Um... I think it means that I... like you." He hoped he got the right words, 'cause Skid couldn't understand his Spanish at _all,_ it seemed.

"Aww, that's so super nice! Nobody else tells me that. Except my mom."

"Really? You're so good! Everyone should tell that to you."

"Nah, they don't." Skid's face fell, just a little. "No one really likes talking to me, but... I don't know why. I'm nice to people! Is it my hair? Maybe it's my hair."

"Your hair is _increíble,_ Skid! That can't be why."

"I guess it doesn't matter much now, does it?" Skid said, smile returning fully. "You're nice to me, and I'm nice to you!"

"Yeah, we can be  _ amigos!" _

"What's that mean?"

Pump beamed. "Friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations~  
> Pump: "So, will I meet people here?"  
> Dad: "I certainly hope so. This is a small town, Pump. You should meet almost everyone soon!"  
> P: "Do you really believe it, Dad?"  
> D: "Listen, buddy. You are a sweet boy with an amazing heart. If people don't want that, that's their problem."  
> D: "You're going to have a great day."
> 
> P: Oh gosh... this is a lot of people... and they're all staring at me!  
> Teacher: "Yes, Pump. I can help you learn a little more English so that you can talk to all of your classmates more easily!"  
> P: "Thank you! Where should I sit?"
> 
> P: "Hello, my name is Pump and you are a very good friend!" + some peppered-in words that should be pretty easy to tell


End file.
